Poor Ami
by hells-angel1
Summary: A/U Vulnerable from the deaths of not only her parents, but also the death of her only love, Uwara, Ami falls into depression as her friends seem to be ignoring her. Then a ray of sunshine falls into her life in the form of Mamoru's best friend......
1. Alex Meiou

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so stop rubbing it in.............I also don't own the song Somebody's Somebody by Cristina Aguilera. It's hers and not mine so don't sue me.

Poor Ami- Part One  
Alex Meiou

Ami sighed and looked up at the little blue cat clock perched on her desk. She had been studying for over two hours and couldn't concentrate on one thing. Heck she couldn't even remember the equation she just finished working out. She looked around her room. It surprised her how her room was so much the same as always yet her life had changed so drastically. She seventeen now and just entered her final year at Juuban High School. Her parents had died a little more than a year ago, around the same time they defeated Queen Galaxia. She now lived alone in a tiny apartment complex with not even a boyfriend to comfort her when she needed it. Urawa-kun had died protecting her in their final battle. It had been devastating to everyone. Especially poor, lonely Ami. And now with Mamoru and Usagi's wedding coming up soon she was starting to feel lonelier than ever. All she had now were her friends, who even they seemed to be abandoning her. She took another long look at her room. Her bed was neatly made, with a thick royal blue comforter and power blue pillows. A patchwork quilt her mother and her had made was folded at the end of her bed. In the middle of the bed was a giant Scooby Doo doll, something Urawa-kun had won for her at the local fair. Next to that was small nightstand with two draws. On it was a cream colored lamp with a forest green shade. with that was an extravagant jewelry box that all her friends had pitched in to buy her for her birthday. On the other side of the room was a wooden four draw dresser. A 20 gallon fish tank containing very exotic and tropical fish covered it's top. To the right of the bed by the door was a large walk in closet, stuffed with junk. The opposite wall was where she was now. It was her desk. It was large enough to fit her 2001 Gateway with a printer and scanner with built in speakers. It also had a little section off the the right where she could easily fit in her studying and schoolwork. She got up and turned on the radio next to her bed. Maybe that would help her with her studying. 

"And now we have Cristina Aguilera's new smash hit Somebody's Somebody......."

~*Wish I had somebody   
Wish I was somebody's baby  
Somebody's Somebody  
Somebody's Somebody  
Somebody*~

~*Watchin lovers walkin  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody wakin up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be*~

Nope not helping me study at all she thought. And yet she didn't turn it off. She put down her pen, sighed, and laid her head on her desk. As she listened to more of it she held back tears.

~*Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me*~

Definitely not helping me study. In fact I do believe it's drawing me away from my books. Confusing me even further She choked back a sob.

~*Spending all of my time  
Spending all of my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be*~

I really don't think this is helping me any. Maybe I should turn it off.... Her eyes begin to water with tears as she remembers how lonely and unwanted she feels without her parents, Urawa-kun or the company of her friends.

~*Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me*~

I really better turn this off before I loose control of myself She got up and made her way to the radio to turn it off. But as she passed by her bed she collapsed onto it in tears.

~*What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be*~

I miss my parents. I miss Urawa-kun She sobbed into her larger-than-life Scooby Doll. I wish my friends were here with me. They'd make me feel better. But noooooo they had to go out with their boyfriends tonight. And they didn't even ask me if I'd like to join them. I just wish I felt wanted.

~*Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me*~

She continued to cry with every word. I just wish I had somebody who loves me. Ami-chan no baka

~*Who loves me   
Who loves me  
Who loves me  
Who loves me  
Who loves me  
Who loves me  
Somebody's Somebody  
Somebody's Somebody  
Somebody's Somebody  
Somebody's Somebody  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I was somebody's baby  
Somebody's Somebody  
Wish I was one of them baby  
Wish I had somebody darling  
Somebody's Somebody  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I was somebody's baby  
Somebody's Somebody*~

As she laid there curled up and hugging her Scooby Doll, crying out every tear she had left she thought You know it's funny. Sometimes you'll hear a song and it will sound like it was made all about you or someone created it about you coincidentally She curled up into a ball tighter and softly cried herself to sleep. 

  
*******************

  
"Hey where's Ami you guys?" asked Makoto.

"She's been kind of depressed lately, maybe she decided to stay home instead," continued Rei.

"Actually it's because I forgot to ask her to join us all out tonight...." Usako said softly.

"WHAT?!?"

"Odango Atama no baka!" yelled Rei.

"You know how sensitive she is. She might take all of this like we've been abandoning her. She's been going through some real rough times lately, with her parents and Urawa-kun dying and all," said a certain Michiru.

"Is this why she's never shown up at any of the other things we've done? Like going to the movies or going to the beach? We all know how much she loves to swim...." Haruka asked.

"Yes," Usako answered softly.

"Usako! Now she probably thinks we've abandoned her. Do you know how much this'll affect her? We're all she has left, due to Queen Galaxia and her minions."

"I'm really sorry I've just had a lot on my mind recently..."

"Don't say sorry to us say sorry to poor Ami when you see her next. She's the one who'll need the apology."

"Did you at least remember to ask her about being your Maid of Honor at the wedding?" Rei asked hotly.

"Oops." Everyone sweatdrops.

"Mamoru did you decide on your best man yet?" asked Ken, Mako-chan's boyfriend.

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine. We've known eachother since I was ten and my parents had died. That's ten years we've known eachother. We're like brothers. Kinda like how Usako and Ami-chan are like sisters. His name's Alex Meiou. He's Setsuna's 3rd cousin from her dad's side."

"I see. Sounds like he's the perfect man for the job, ne?"

"Yeah. We're just hoping Ami-chan'll agree to be Usako's Maid of Honor. Then the wedding'll be perfect."

  
*******************

  
Thank god today's Saturday. I don't think I'd be able to stand going to school today. I'd probably end up fainting in class or something. She brushed her long black hair. After she had become a Sailor Senshi she decided to grow it out. For some reason in the past year her hair had changed colors from a rich blue to a dark black. When it got really long she'd cut it short again and donate it to the Cancer Society. She'd decided to go jogging today. Wearing shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt with her hair in a braid down her back she was out the door. Jogging to the rhythm of people's car radios.

Today she was happier. Or at least, she seemed happier. She had decided enough was enough. She was going to stop feeling sorry for herself and take control of her life. And if anyone dared to hurt her, she'd kill them, or at least beat them up. She had been taking martial arts lessons since she was five, something very common in her district of Tokyo, Nerima. She was becoming quite good. In fact, just last week she was able to defend herself against a guy who had a gun and mistakenly thought her for a weakling. Guess who's now in the hospital folks. 

If her friends didn't want her then so what. She'd find new friends. Better friends. True friends. She started to jog faster. Maybe when she was done jogging she'd go to the Rec Center's pool for a swim. Maybe she'd get to race Michiru again. That was always fun. They usually finished neck and neck. She smiled. Maybe they didn't forget me. Maybe Usako has just forgotten to tell me again. The thought comforted her. 

  
*******************

"Hey guys I have to go pick up Alex at the airport. He decided to move here with the wedding and all. So he asked me to pick him and drop him off at his new apartment. You all wanna come?" Mamoru explained.

"Yeah sure. I need to get out anyway." So they all climbed into Mamoru's big red truck. 

  
*******************

  
Ami was almost done with her jog and was now standing on the side walk stretching. She gave a stifled yawn and kept up her pace. The jog was really helping her clear her thoughts. She now knew what she had to do. No more feeling sorry for herself cause now she was going to take control of her life. She passed by Urawa-kun's old house. No biggie just keep on jogging 

"Hey Ami-chan wanna come with us for the ride?" yelled out Usako from the passing truck that slowed to a stop. 

"Hey Usako! What's up?" she replied.

"We're all going with Mamo-chan to pick up his friend at the airport. Wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. I was just about done jogging anyway."

"Cute outfit Ami-chan."

"Thanks Mako-chan."

"Climb in Ami. We get to ride in the back," said Minako.

"Okay." So Ami climbed into the back of Mamoru's truck and sat with her friends. 

"Ami-chan I'm really sorry lately about not doing things with you. It's my fault. I was supposed to remember to ask you the last seven times...." Usako began.

"SEVEN?!?"

"Yeah. Especially last night. It was supposed to be girls night out but when I forgot to tell you about everyone else ended up inviting their guys."

"It's okay Usako. I know you meant well." Ami smiled. My friends didn't abandon me. It was just a misunderstanding. I DO have TRUE FRIENDS And with that she felt more relieved than ever. 

And soon enough, they arrived at the airport. Usako pulled out a huge sign seemingly out of nowhere that said "Alex Meiou" on it in big bold letters. They all helped eachother hold it up. 

"Say maybe that's him over there." Makoto pointed to a tall guy with a medium build who had blonde hair and green eyes.

"No I don't think so. I think it's that guy over there." Minako pointed to a semi-tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. 

"No I think it's him." Rei stood on her tip toes and pointed to a a little taller than herself with black hair and hazel eyes.

"I betcha it's the one walking towards us." Usako pointed out a tall guy with medium build with red hair and black eyes.

"No it's not. You're all wrong," Mamoru said, smiling.

Ami looked around, trying to see which guy she thought was him. Her eyes locked on a guy who looked somewhat like Mamoru. He was tall, medium build, short black hair and deep blue eyes. He's gorgeous she thought. And then her heart jumped when he saw their sign and started jogging towards them. She watched as he came up to Mamoru and gave him a big hug, like a brother would. This must be him she thought, catching her breath. 

"Alex I'd like you to meet my friends and my fiancée. That over there's Tsukino Usagi, my fiancée. That's Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tenou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, and of course your third cousin Meiou Setsuna. And those guys over there shuffling their feet and looking at the ground are their boyfriends. Well except for Ami-chan. She doesn't *ahem* have one at the moment," Mamoru said, introducing everyone to his best friend.

"Hey everyone," Alex replies, smiling and showing his pearly white teeth. He looks around at each of the senshi. "Mamoru tells me all of you guys are Sailor Senshi? And that Luna made those guys over there Knights of the Moon Kingdom like Mamoru himself?"

"Yeah but could you keep it down about that. No one's supposed to know except for us," Ami replied. 

After Usako put the sign back in zero space he walked over to Ami. "And let me guess. You're Mizuno Ami: cold, analytical, logical, and computer genius of Japan."

"I see Mamoru told you about me," she replied icily, not liking being made fun of, even IF the guy was gorgeous.

"But what he failed to tell me was how beautiful and gorgeous you are." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips softly. 

She snatched her hand back and looked at the stranger who dared to come close to her, forgetting her friends were watching. "Boy if you think you're going to get to me you got another thing coming," she growled.

"I was simply being polite," he gestured.

"Fine then. I bow to your kingship," and she did a small little bow. When she looked up, they both burst out laughing at the same time. "Gomen. I just couldn't resist," she managed to cough out while laughing.

"You have a great sense of humor," he spat out, doubling up himself.

"Well I'm glad to see you two get along," Mamoru said earnestly. "Now let's get going or Alex'll miss the moving van at his apartment."

  
*******************

  
The stuff was all moved in and everyone had left but Ami. Alex had invited her to stay a few minutes before she jogged back home.

"Whoa is this a luxurious apartment or what," she marveled, exploring it. 

"Yeah I'm a little on the rich side," he replied, handing her a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'll say. Anyway I'd better be going now. I've got to study for a huge exam we have on Monday. See you later then," she said, finishing her cup of tea and walking out the door.

"Bye then."

And Ami-chan jogged home, a certain male on her mind.

  
*******************

She's beautiful. Gorgeous even. How'd Mamoru end up with Usako with a girl like her around? Duh. The Moon Kingdom Alex. Alex Meiou sat on the couch sipping his tea while watching some old black and white movie. But she's a real feisty one that Ami. Get too close and you get burned. She'd put up a real good argument that girl would. 

He just sat there and thought about what he'd do in Tokyo. Afterall, it's a large city and he doesn't know anyone except Mamoru. And in time he might make friends with the others. But poor Ami she seems so lonely. She's got her friends. That should be enough. Maybe I could open up a new business down here. Well I'd better go grab a bite to eat. I haven't eaten since the plane ride and I'm starved. Maybe I'll order a pepperoni pizza.....

*******************

Ami was catching up on her studying when the phone rang. "Hello?" her soft voice answered.

"Yes is this Pizza Hut?"

"No no I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number."

"Oh alright then. Thanks anyway."

"Bye." Gee I wonder who that was? She went back to her studying when the phone rang again. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Pizza Hut?"

"No it's not sorry. Bye" *click* She went to go and study but the phone interrupted her again. "Hello?"

"Is this Pizza Hut?"

"Sir you just called here."

"Oh sorry. Bye then." *click* She went to study when yet again the phone rang. It continued like this until Ami finally got exasperated enough to yell. The seventh time it happened she picked up the phone and yelled. "LOOK BUDDY THIS AIN'T PIZZA HUT! THIS NEVER WAS PIZZA HUT NOR WILL IT EVER BECOME PIZZA HUT SO STOP CALLING YOU DUMBASS!!!" 

"Gee Ami-chan I didn't know you hated Pizza Hut THAT much," answered Usako on the other end.

"Oh I'm sorry Usagi. It's just this guy called me ten times asking for Pizza Hut and I finally got fed up with it."

"Gee he must've been stupid."

"Yeah I think he was a bit retarded or something."

"Yeah um anyway I called to ask you if it was okay just us girls came and hung out at your place tomorrow. I thought it would be a good way to make up for all those times I forgot to invite you with us *wince*."

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Usagi. And tell the others I'm grateful for it too alright?"

"Sure thing Ames. See ya tomorrow *click*"

  
I'm so relieved to know it was all just a misunderstanding and they didn't actually abandon me. I was starting to believe that no one really loved me. But now, I feel much better knowing I have friends that care for me. Well I have half a day left. What should I do? I know. I'll go to the fair. It's always fun at the fair. So Ami hurried up and took a quit bath in the furo. Then she dressed light: a pair of black jean shorts and a loose-fitting light cotton sleeveless shirt. She blow dried her hair and put it in a braid. After she tied on her sneakers she grabbed her wallet and keys she set off to the Tokyo City Fair.

*******************

Damnit why can't I find the number for Pizza Hut? I probably annoyed the hell out of that poor girl whom I kept calling by mistake. Mamoru had said something about the Tokyo City Fair being in town this week. I'll just go by and stop over there and have a bite. Alex got dressed and headed off to the fair. 

*******************

Ami paid for her ticket at the gate and headed in. The first thing she wanted to do was check out the expo in the building first. So she headed over in that direction.

FOOD. I NEED FOOD. screamed Alex's brain. He got his ticket and started to wander around. He stopped short when he discovered a corn dog stand. FOOD YAY! He went and bought himself a costly amount of corn dogs, eating them all in a few minutes. HMMMM. FOOD. GOOD. He sat down at one of the tables and finished off his lemonade.

That sucked. Those kids don't even know how to set up an equilateral proportional table right. I could've down that in third grade. Jeez people have gotten lazy. Ami thought to herself. She passed a hot dog stand where some guy was crouched over mumbling about how good the food was. Weirdo In any case she decided to try one of the corn dogs. She bought one and started eating it on the way to some of the rides. Hmmm. That guy's right. These are GOOD.

I know. Now I'll go on that new roller coaster. Yeah that's what I'll do. He walked towards the long line for the Nataku. Gosh that's a big roller coaster. It looks, what, 350 feet high? And jeez that drop over there goes STRAIGHT DOWN. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten before I came over this way.... He waiting in line for about an hour before he got in his car. A young girl with big orange hair sat next to him. She kept on giggling and calling him George. Go figure. I DON'T WANNA DIE. I DON'T WANNA DIE. I DON'T WANNA DIE. I DON'T WANNA DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! The roller coaster plunged a stunning 400 feet straight down. Alex screamed. Orange-hair girl screeched for George. Who's George by the way?

Ami had polished off her corn dog and had decided to ride the Nataku. Standing in line she now wondered why people felt the need to scream on a roller coaster. It's not like it does anything, making the ride more enjoyable or anything. Probably the fear is controlling them and screaming is a mind trick to keep themselves not thinking about certain "what ifs."

The roller coaster came to a stop and Alex could see Ami standing in line with a disgusted look on her face. Probably making some general analysis on the whole thing. he mused. He climbed out of the car, very dizzy, and wandered past Ami and into a tree. Figures.

Ami climbed into her car, expecting as much as a thrill from this as watching grass grow. It's really not much fun to ride these things after you've analyzed it all. She tried to forget everything and just have fun. However, she most certainly DID NOT scream on the terrifying 400 foot drop straight down. 

*******************

After about an hour or two of wandering around they bumped into eachother. 

"Excuse you!" Ami exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever," he replied nonchalantly. She glared back at him as if gloating she didn't scream on the ride, which by the way, she didn't. "Well might as well hang out together. It would be boring to go around alone." He answered her glare as if daring her to set the rules to this little game.

"For once Meiou you're right. It would be nicer to have some company, even if it's yours." She smirked back at him.

"Well it may even seem so but I'm easier to get along with than you would be."

"HAH! I laugh in your face of the prospect of your company." She laughed in his face. Expected, ne?

He leaned in closer. Ami must've noticed this because she backed up quickly. "I'm not scared of you," she said, redefining glare every second.

"Prove it. Come with me on the tunnel of love."

"If you try ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING, on me you WILL leave with a broken arm." 

"Like you could."

"Don't flatter yourself." She grinned and walked in the direction of the Tunnel of Love. 

Hmmm. Fiesty girl, that she is. But she's interesting. We'll just have to wait and see how this will turn out.

*******************

"I warned you that if you tried anything on me you'd leave with a broken arm," Ami said simply.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were THAT serious," Alex whined, trying to pop his bones back into place. 

"Well maybe you should have listened then," she replied sweetly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" 

"ARGH! You stupid baka come here."

"You're not going to break my other arm now are you?"

"No I'm going to fix the one you have now so you'll shut up." She took his arm and twisted it back into place. "There. All better now."

"Gee thanks." He swung it around to make sure everything was alright.

"Your welcome." Ami smirked. I won this game Meiou.

*******************

"What are we going to do for Ami's birthday? It's coming up in about a month and this one's her big one: 18!" Makoto said.

"I don't know but it has to be big! Some spectacular," Rei answered.

"Maybe we could throw her a large party?" suggested Minako.

"Naw. It has to be bigger than that. I know!" Makoto snaps her fingers.

"What is it?"

*******************

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Awwww c'mon Ami."

"No."

"Please?"

"A thousand times NO!!!" She crossed her arms in defiance.

"So you're saying you don't want to go play?"

"No what I'm saying is I don't want to go play with you."

"Please?"

"Oh alright fine." So they walked over to one of those strength games where you take the mallet and pound it into the platform and the bell will go up and ding at your strength level. Alex went first.

"Oh big manly man gonna win the widdle woman a teddy bear?" Ami cooed annoyingly.

"Ah shaddup." He spit on his hands, swung the mallet behind him, and brought it smacking down on the target. WIMP! DING! Ami started shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "Think you could do better?" he challenged.

"Yes. In fact, I bet you that I'll make to the top."

"Deal. Loser buys lunch." Ami picked up the mallet easily and then brought it down heavily onto the target. SUPERMAN! DING!

".................."

"I want to go to Roadhouse Grill."

"Can we go later? Like around lunchtime?"

"Yeah fine. WIMP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"I'm serious now. Stop laughing."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Stop laughing now or I'll......" He grabbed her arms and held them above her head, her body against the wall, their faces inches apart.

"Or you'll what?" She smirked. He leaned in closer, his breath quickening. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving. She watched as his lips parted slightly. She licked hers and for a split second her tongue caressed his lips. 

"I'll......" He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and he kissed her softly. They broke apart and Ami slapped him the first chance she could after she wriggled free. "What was that for?!?"

"Don't you EVER touch me...." she growled fiercely, not caring she was attracting attention.

"You wanted me to kiss you, admit it."

"Don't you ever do that again or you'll be a dead man." She was was still against the wall but had managed to wriggled free from his grasp, once again.

"Murder is a federal offense...."

"I doubt the government would care in your case," she sneered.

"I don't care what you say. You needed that kiss so suck it up." She socked him in the stomach. 

"And you needed that punch so suck it up."

*******************

As Alex awoke from unconsciousness he saw Ami sitting on a picnic table eating a large cotton candy. "Oh so you're awake?"

"How long was I down there?" he sadi groggily, holding onto his stomach.

"About an hour or two."

"AN HOUR OR TWO!!!"

"Yeah."

"What in the hell'd you punch me for?!?"

"For being an ass."

"W-what? Excuse me?"

"You were being a jerk and you asked for it so I gave it to you."

"S'all your fault for laughing at me."

"Naw it's your fault for being a WIMP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no let's not start this again."

"Fine. What do you want to do now then?"

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Are you sure you can handle that one?"

"Yeah can you?"

"Better than you can." They went and got in line for the Ferris Wheel. Within a few minutes it was their turn and they climbed into their cart. "Let me warn you Alex, this is the fastest, largest, tallest, longest, biggest Ferris Wheel on Earth."

"WHAT?!?"

"WIMP!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Alex screamed the whole ride until Ami got tired of it and smacked him to make him shut up.

*******************

After they got through all the strange formalities they actually began to enjoy themselves. No one got hit, smacked, killed, scarred, bruised, beefed, beat up, dragged or maimed. This IS Nerima. 

  
"Okay you need to shoot one more to win the grand prize mister."

"Alright. Here goes." And he shot down the last bottle."

"Sir! Sir! You won! You won! And which prize would you like for the young lady? This here Scooby Doll or this here Sylvester Doll?"

Ami's heart faulted for a moment. She whispered into Alex's ear, "The Sylvester Doll."

"The Sylvester Doll if you don't mind."

"Alright here you go." And he takes this gigantic Doll of Sylvester the kitty-cat and hands it over to Ami, who is just a few inches shorter than the doll itself.

*******************

"Sure you don't need help carrying that thing hunn?" Alex asked, skeptically.

"No and don't call me hunn." Ami struggled to hold on to larger-than-life doll, finally finding a position she could hold it in. 

"So like me any better now?" He grinned.

She smirked and replied "Don't flatter yourself."

Fiery but hot Alex smiled as he watched her walk on from behind.

*******************

Weeks passed by that turned into months. And as the two actually got to know eachother, the punches and the insults became fewer. They actually started becoming friends. So much like friends that they began to enjoy eachother's company. In fact, they actually liked talking to eachother now. 

  
They were all at school now. Bored to death at lunchtime. There hadn't been a Youma attack in real while and that was beginning to worry them. It was then and there that they decided to honor the American Tradition of Truth or Dare.

  
"Okay Minako, who's the hottest guy you know?" asked Rei. 

"Um...does it have to be one?" answered Minako.

"Alright two is acceptable."

"A..A..Alex and D..D..Darien." *blush from Minako and sweatdrops around the table* "Okay Alex your turn. Why do you spend so much time with Ami-chan? Do you love her or something?"

"Hey no far that's two questions!":exclaimed Alex.

"Still counts as one."

"Fine. I choose dare."

"Oooooh. Okay. I dare you to kiss Ami-chan...."

He facefaulted.

"On the lips...."

He facefaulted again.

"French!"

Facefaulted can no long describe what he did. It was more of a combination of glaring, intense loathing and a somewhat hint of pleasure.

"Fine." He turned to Ami and leaned in stifly. Ami leaned in stifly too. In fact, their backs were having a contest to see who could be stiffer. They leaned in close enough to brush lips, then they parted. 

"That doesn't count! You have to kiss french for at least 5 seconds!"

Everyone started staring at them hearing Minako's exclaimation. Ami & Alex sweatdropped. They moved in and sat as close togetheer as they could without Ami actually sitting in his lap, which wasn't such a bad idea to the crowd. They put their arms around eachother and leaned in, their faces almost touching. Ami breathed heavily. She licked her lips and asked "Do you think I'm kawaii?" She never got an answer cause at that moment they leaned in and started to kiss. At first stiffly, then passionately. At the five second breach they stopped, and blushed. No they blushed like hell. Actually they blushed as if blushing was about to be declared illegal and they wanted to get in as much as they could. They lunchroom cheered in awe because they never thought they'd do it. 

Ami chose that moment to scream out "IF ANY ONE OF YOU THINKS YOU'RE GOING TO TEASE ME ABOUT THIS THEN I'D JUST LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. YOU'LL BE SPITTIN TEETH TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT IF YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The room quieted down. Their group sweatdropped. Then Ami said to Minako "I'll get you for this." Minako had not one doubt in her mind that Ami would. 

  
After a few more going arounds it came to Makoto asking Ami.

"Alright Ami. Did you enjoy making out with Alex?"

"Dare."

"Oooooh. Okay then. I dare you to defy the uniform code at our school and wear THE OUTFIT to school tomorrow."

"You mean my leathers?"

"No the other one."

"My combo?"

"Yeah that one."

"Fine." The bell dinged, signaling them to return back to class. 

*******************

Alex was walking Ami home with Ami today, seeing they had become very good friends and understood eachother about as good as they understood themselves. 

"So what are these 'leathers' you guys were talking about?" 

"Their some fighting garb one of my friends bought me as a gag gift. But I've come to actually like them and I sometimes wear them when we go clubbing. But usually they're to distract my fighting opponent if it's male."

"Oh. What do they look like?"

"Well it's a leather shorts and halter combo. Complete with fishnet stockings and calf-high boots. Accenting the look with fingerless elbow length gloves and a choker. Shorts are kinda short and tight. And the halter form hugging."

Alex tried to imagine Ami in that. He fought a tempting urge to have a nosebleed and pass out. "And what about that combo thing you're s'posed to wear tomorrow?"

She smirked. "That you'll just have to wait to find out about."

*******************

And the entire male population of Juuban High waited on school ground for Ami to appear. By now her "combo" as they called it was famous. Sometimes she wore it to school functions like dances and such. But mostly it was worn to annoy the staff (the females of the staff were highly jealous). And here so it be that the male population wait with cameras and video equipment. 

And entered Ami who, at the moment, was the sexiest girl in school. Jaws dropped, eyes popped out, nosebleeds occured as well as faintings, cameras were being clicked away and video cameras were being rolled. Alex Meiou was in the front and center of the bunch, highly amused at the nerve that girl had and how damn sexy she looked too. She was right. Sure surprised me

The author now takes a moment to describe the outfit in question.

It was a black ankle-length leather skirt with slits all the way up to mid-hip. It fit snug around her backside and exposed a what's-considered-to-be indecent amount of shapely leg. She wore black salsa shoes with a three inch heel. She wore a very snug, aw hell, tight leather top with thin spaghetti straps less than a centimeter wide. It exposed an amount of cleavage that would have even made Kami-sama excited. It also had a fiery red Chinese dragon embroidered on the front. Her hair was held up in a braid all the way down her back. A pair of silver dragon earring danced on her ears. What completed the look though was the two leather gun holsters strapped to each thigh with a Magnum 7 in each. As she walked on parts of her not meant to be seen everday like this were exposed. 

As the males were parting their way for Ami to reach the school doors (each not wanting to get shot, beat up, punted into LEO, pummeled, maimed, bruised or possibly killed) Alex stood nearby comtemplating what kind of girl he became friends with. A dangerous-but-sexy-as-hell girl She walked in and guys followed in behind her (for very obvious reasons).

The day had gone questionably well. Only a total of thirty guys got up the nerve to hit on her rather than that usual fifty when she wore THAT outfit. And she only had to pummel twenty of them because the other ten ran away when she took out her Magnum 7 guns. And the school principal didn't even get her in trouble for it. In fact, she actually thought the entire situation was rather funny. School ended for the day and Alex walked Ami home, as usual. He used most of his control on the way there not to say something stupid because of the rather pleasing amount of leg showing. 

"Um you look very *cough* nice, ne?"

Ami smirked. Exactly the right effect. "Thanks." 

"Are you sure you're allowed to carry those?" Alex licked his lips and pointed to her thighs.

"You mean my guns? Yeah as long as I don't shoot anyone the school said it was alright for a gag joke." She dropped one of her books. She bent over to pick it up and in doing so, displayed a fair amount of cleavege to Alex. He turned his head and whistled idly. But not before getting a good look at what she had to offer. Hentai.

*******************

A few weeks later Ami decided to go a fancy restaurant for dinner. She figured she'd go alone. That way she'd be able to relax and comtemplate her thoughts better. And it would also give her another reason to wear 'the combo' she was so fond of recently. She stripped of her clothing and hopped into the furo for a nice relaxing soak. She pressed play on the CD player and one of her favorite songs started playing: "Konya Wa Hurricane." She closed her eyes and tried to relax a little bit. 

*******************

A Grand Restaurant Opening? Hmmm. I think I'll go. Sounds like a good place. Besides, I need to get reaquanted with this city anyway He pulled on a pair of black dress slacks and a cotton t-shirt sporting the logo of the Quicksilver Boardriding company. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. 

*******************

Ami stepped out of the furo and wrapped a towel around her torso. She flipped her head upside-down and made a towel turban for her hair. She checked the clock. She had an hour to get dressed and make it for her reservation. She put on her bathrobe and unwrapped her hair, shaking her head to get rid of excess water. Then she sat down in front of her mirror and started to blow dry her hair. Her dog, Bear, came and sat down next to her, licking her hand. It took her about 15 minutes to blow dry it completely but when she was done it looked great. She squeezed a small amount of gel into her palms and ran it through her waist length black hair. Dinner at a fancy restaurant by myself she mused. She put on her bra and panties and sat in front of her mirror, starting on a little bit of make-up. Maybe I'll when I go there I'll find a nice guy. Yeah that's it. I'd lock eyes with him from across the room and he'd walk over to my table and then we'd eat dinner together and we'd have desert and maybe some drinks and he'd offer to pay the check.... her thoughts trailed off as she looked at herself in the mirror. She decided she didn't need much make-up, her face looked pretty already. And besides, she hated it when her girlfriends came over and tried to cake make-up on her. Why do I even have any make-up when I don't use it? She got up and started to get dressed. 

{Insert of outfit description}

It was a black ankle-length leather skirt with slits all the way up to mid-hip. It fit snug around her backside and exposed a what's-considered-to-be indecent amount of shapely leg. She wore black salsa shoes with a three inch heel. She wore a very snug, aw hell, tight leather top with thin spaghetti straps less than a centimeter wide. It exposed an amount of cleavage that would have even made Kami-sama excited. It also had a fiery red Chinese dragon embroidered on the front. Her hair was held up in a braid all the way down her back. A pair of silver dragon earring danced on her ears. She decided not to carry the guns because she didn't feel like spending the night in jail. Alex wouldn't ever let her live it down anyway. She finished getting dressed and then put on a small layer of strawberry lip gloss, her favorite. She grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out the door to her car.

*******************

The restaurant was packed. It was a good thing Alex had reservations or he probably never would have made it in. The waiter grabbed a menu but paused to ask him "Sir you wouldn't happen to be meeting a lady friend here?"

"No," he replied. "It's just me tonight."

"Alright then." He grabbed the one menu and lead him to his table. 

*******************

Ami walked into the restuarant, aware of the eyes staring at her. She glared at them. Staring ceased. She walked over to the maitre'd and asked to be sit at a table farthest from the door. 

"Miss are you sure? Maybe something closer to the restrooms or perhaps the kitchen?"

"No. Farthest from the entrance," she replied coolly. 

"Yes. Follow me then miss." He lead her to a table on the other side of the restaurant. She gave a young man gaping at her "the death glare." And once again staring ceased.

*******************

Alex sat down and opened up his menu. What the hell is okonomiyaki? He scanned the menu, his mouth watering at every choice.

*******************

I hate it when people wait on me, I'd prefer to do things on my own. It's annoying. It's stupid. It's pathetic. It's.....oh they have okonomiyaki here?

*******************

Too...much...food. Cannot...make...choice. Gasp. Must...talk...normally Alex was even further confused when he started to look at the sandwiches.

*******************

Ami put down her menu for a moment and looked towards the windows. She scanned the crowd out of sheer boredom. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a familiar head sitting in a booth across the room from her. He has some nerve....

*******************

Alex felt a pair of eyes on him as he continued scanning his menu further. He looked up and spotted Ami across the room. So she does get out....

*******************

Ami sneaked a quick peek at Alex again. He better not be looking at me

*******************

Alex looked over at her and sighed. BORED! I can't sit here and stare at her all night. What am I going to do? Oh yeah. FOOD....

*******************

Ami peered arund from behind her menu. Her heart fluttered a bit. Then she growled lowly for allowing herself even a moment to think of what could happen between them. Her eyes continued to hold their gaze on him.

*******************

Alex scanned the room out of sheer boredom. He wasn't interested in the menu. Hell he didn't know half of what was on there. His eyes fell across the form a familiar young lady as two sets of eyes locked on to eachother. 

*******************

Ami's heart quickened as their eyes met. He stood up and calmly walked his way over to her table.

*******************

Oh gosh what are you doing? Sit down. SIT DOWN! His body ignored his commands as he strode over to her table. "Is this seat taken?" 

*******************

ME? He's asking ME? The nerve he has..... She opened her mouth to protest and instead found herself saying "Sure. Why not?" He produced a red rose from behind his back and gave it to her. 

*******************

Where in the HELL did that come from??? He asked himself quizzically as he sat down. She smiled as she took the rose from him and smelled it softly. She's so...beautiful

Oh yeah. Mr. Bigshot gives me a rose and I'm expected to fall at his feet She sneered at him but it came out as a cute little smile as she sniffed the rose. 

"Well since we're here together we might as well eat dinner with eachother," proposed Alex. 

"Yeah sure. It'd be more interesting than sitting by ourselves," Ami replied.

"So then in that case shall we order?"

"Yes why don't we..."

"Oh waiter!!!"

*******************

"Boy I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Alex.

"What no room for dessert?" Ami smirked. 

"Of course. What should we have?"

"This sundae looks good....."

*******************

"Boy that was one large sunday, ne?" asked Ami.

"You bet," Alex replied. 

"Wanna stick around for some drinks?" Ami smirked at him.

"*burp* Why not?" They locked eyes with eachother and decided it would be another one of their games. "Waiter!"

"Yes sir? Would you like anything else sir?" came the waiter.

"Yes please. I'd like two bottles of your finest champegne."

"Oh sir but the cost is....."

"Doesn't matter. Two bottles of your finest please."

"Yes sir. Whatever you'd like sir."

*******************

About an hour later they were drunk as skunks. 

"And then I *hiccup* called him a cat!" And the two laughed at Ami's funny little joke. It wasn't funny I know but when you're drunk everything seems hilarious. And then as they were about to make a toast to good health and beans (BEANS?!?) something crashed through the wall in front of them.

And all eyes turned to look at a young lady with an angered look on her face. She had purple hair and held a set of weapons that looked like beach balls on sticks. She stood glaring at the two in a menacing fighting stance. "Name is Xi'an pu."

And a set of voices chorused in unison "*hiccup* WHO?!? *hiccup*"

A/N: So how'd you like it? Please e-mail me at mercury@toonamirampage.com or go to my website (last part of my e-mail addy) or you can join my mailing list by emailing hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com okay. Anyway please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/


	2. Chinese Amazons

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so stop rubbing it in.............I also don't hold any claim to the song Reflection by Cristina Aguilera. It's hers and not mine so don't sue me.

Poor Ami- Part Two  
Chinese Amazons

"Xi'an Pu!" the purple-haired girl repeated angrily. 

Forgetting the champagne, Ami set down her glass and narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "Your name is Shampoo?"

"Hai."

"What do you want?"

"I look for girl name A'mee."

Her face left no expression on it except one of pure competence. Her mind raced with questions, answers, and lots of crazy words in a language she was sure no one knew but her. Apparently this new girl could speak Mandarin as well. The looks around them continued to be of sheer awe. They had never heard such a language before.

"I do not know of a girl by that name," Ami continued.

"You do too. Girl is you. Your name in Mandarin is A'mee. But in Japanese people say Ami."

Ami was confused. Her she was, having dinner and then a girl with beach balls burst through the wall claiming her name was Leilanie?!? "I don't understand."

"Shampoo tell story. Sit down first."

Alex interrupted for a second to say. "Do you think you could maybe speak in a language the rest of us would understand?"

"Shampoo apologize. Mandarin is home language of Amazons and that where Shampoo come from."

"And what does this have to do with Ami my lovely little wall-wrecker?" Alex grinned sleazily. (keep in mind...the boy's drunk!)

"She Amazon! Is mind of friend too stupid to pay attention and follow what Shampoo say?"

At the same time Ami & Alex answer "Yes."

"Oh well in that case Shampoo explain. Please sit." Everyone complies with her request. 

"Long time ago in village deep within Chinese Amazon is village called Jokuzetsou. Queen of Amazon village have two daughters. Everything about them is same except hair. One have hair like ocean and other have hair like purple poof ball. Days later invasion from Japan threatens village status and all must fight. In end Amazons win. But Queen loose something. Loose one child with dark blue hair, almost black in color. Turn out Japanese take child mistaking for one of their own. Child is adopted by wholesome family and raise in Tokyo district Nerima. Girl is fighter like twin sister; great warrior of Amazons. Shampoo run all over Japan look for twin sister but never found. Not think to look in Nerima where own home is!" 

Ami, long having guessed who the girl Shampoo is talking about is, says sarcastically "And who might this twin sister of yours be?"

"Duh Ami it's you. My gosh you'd think you'd be able to figure it out!"

"Alex I was being sarcastic you nitwit!" Ami retorted in a huff, borrowing one of Shampoo's bonbori and bopping him in the head with it.

"OW! That hurt!" he whined, rubbing the back of his butt (man you'd think the boy would at least be able to tell WHERE Ami hit him...)

"Well both is right. Girl is who you call Ami. Ami, you is Shampoo twin sister, great warrior of Amazons!"

"Well la dee da, but what does it matter?"

"Alex you moron shut up already!" Ami screamed.

"Shampoo agree with A'mee. Think drunken-baka-boy is big moron." 

The two girls giggled at this proclamation. As the night wore on they eventually had to leave the stinking restaurant, seeing as though it was not only closing but was desecrated by a certain purple-haired Amazon. Alex went back to his apartment, having no clue as to what just happened since he was drunk and not very bright at the moment, passed out on the couch. He'll find out what happened in a few days when Ami calls him.

As for Shampoo and Ami they went back to her apartment to talk some more. They stayed up all night as Shampoo related story after story about the Amazons, how they act, dress, fight etc. Ami was also filled in on the ever-occurring weirdness that was the result of Ranma and company. Shampoo told her many things that only the mind of Nerimian dwellers and this author can conceive of. Ami, having experienced her share of odd things, related her life's story as she remembered it. Even the parts about being a Sailor Scout and what's it all about. By the next morning it was as if the two girls had grown up together and knew each other their entire lives.

"Shampoo think A'mee *cough* Ami look pretty with traditional family hairstyle."

"What do you mean traditional family hairstyle?"

"See Shampoo hair? Is done in traditional way. Want Shampoo do yours too?"

"Sure why not?" So Shampoo set to work on putting Ami's hair in the exact same way as her own hair was. Complete with those little balls in her hair and everything.

"Wow Ami look like real Amazon now. Look more like Amazon if wear dress like Shampoo."

Ami thought about for a moment. "Do you have one in blue?"

"Yeah Shampoo have all colors." Shampoo handed her one of her dresses in blue and Ami went into the bathroom to change.

When she got in she quickly stripped down to her underwear and pulled the dress on, soon finding out that wearing a bra with this dress was more of a nuisance than a help. So she removed her bra and then put the dress back on. She turned to the full length mirror to look at herself and gasped.

_~*Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart*~_

She looked at her reflection a thousand times over and still couldn't believe it. The girl in the mirror couldn't be her. They were too different, from different worlds.

_~*Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?*~_

It was impossible. She looked so much like Shampoo now that they could be twin sisters. Duh we are twin sisters She didn't like hiding so much from everyone. But she couldn't tell them how she really felt. She just couldn't.

_~*I am now   
In a world where I   
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am*~_

She hated her reflection. It was a symbol of everything she should be, but couldn't. Not with the way the world is. She couldn't go back with Shampoo. Her life was here now. But still, he girl she saw was unrecognizable. She didn't know her and she might never be able to.

_~*Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection   
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?*~_

I wish I didn't have to act the way everyone wants me to and live up to their expectations. I want to be free from their constraints

_~*There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need   
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?*~_

I don't want to have to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend that everything's alright and that I'm going to be fine. It's too much for me to handle on my own. It's just all too much...

_~*I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am Inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?*~_

But I can't be that girl. I can't go back to being that little girl that was so vulnerable to everything. I don't want to feel that pain and sorrow anymore. But then, could I ever be me?

_~*When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?*~_

A small tear trickled down Ami's cheek as she turned towards Shampoo. "Something wrong?" Shampoo asked.

"No. I'm okay," Ami replied somewhat drearily.

"Then why is crying?"

"It's just so cold in hear that it's making my eyes water. I'll just go and turn off the air conditioning," Ami lied, walking across the room to lower the thermostat.

"Sure is okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Ami faked a small smile. The two girls hugged and then soon fell asleep.

A few days later Shampoo had to go back home. After all, being the greatest warrior in her village, she is very important. As she was packing up she noticed Ami wasn't packing too.

"Why Ami not packing? Is going with Shampoo back to village yes?"

Ami was in total shock that Shampoo had even to ask that question. In mid-thought the phone rang and made Ami jump. She ran to answer it. 

"Hello?" Ami said into the receiver.

"Hey it's Alex. Can you come over right now? I need o talk to you."

"Uh....I really can't right now. I'm in the middle of........business. Yeah that's right. I'm in the middle of business."

"Later then?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah. Later maybe. I'll call you." And she hung up in a daze. Then she turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo...as much as I love you to death, I just can't go back with you. As much as it pains me to say it, finally finding my real family after all these years too, I just can't leave everything I have." She sniffled.

Shampoo's bottom lip began to tremble. "B..b..but why not? Shampoo is real family. Not people here."

"Yes but this is where I grew up. I can't leave the Sailor Scouts. They need me. Just like your village needs you."

"This what Ami really wants?"

"Yes it is. I can't leave."

"Then...then Shampoo leave and you stay here. Both go and protect villages," Shampoo almost giggled. 

"Come and visit me okay?" Tears flowed.

"Shampoo promise. Cross heart and hope to die." They ran together and hugged one another fiercely. Although knowing each other for such a short time they became close as could be for sisters. After much tears and goodbyes Shampoo left. 

  
*******************

  
A while later Ami called Alex. "Hello Alex?"

"This is him. Ami?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Let me get right to the point I wanted to make a few hours ago. Can you PLEASE come over I really need to talk to you about the purple-haired nut ball that crashed through the restaurant the other night."

"SHE IS NOT A NUT BALL! SHE HAPPENS TO BE MY TWIN SISTER OR WERE YOU TOO DRUNK TO EVEN NOTICE?!?"

"Gee Ami you didn't need to yell like that. You almost blew my ear drum out," Alex complained, holding the phone arms length away.

"I'm sorry. Anyway I'll be right over okay. See you in a bit." Ami hung up quickly and was soon on her way to Alex's apartment.

  
*******************

  
The two sat their with cups of sake in front of them. "Now what the heck did you mean that the purple-haired nut ball is your twin sister?"

"She's not a nut ball....actually she is. Anyway that's not the point."

"Well would you mind telling me what is going on here?"

"Okay here's the short version. The village she came from had a great war and one of the Queen's twin daughters was taken by accident. That little girl was me and Shampoo is the other daughter."

Alex's jaw dropped down to the floor. Mostly because Ami was wearing a low-cut shirt and she just bent over but that's beside the fact. "It's...um...uh...well...and then...but...why...how?"

"Do that for about an hour and you'll understand."

"Okay."

  
{an hour passes}

  
"Oh okay I got it now," Alex finally says.

"I told you in an hour you'd get it."

"Why didn't you go with her if that is your real home?"

"I didn't want to," Ami said simply.

"But being the Queen's daughter......"

"I'm needed hear. The Scouts need me. Every one of us is important to the group. We can't function without one. So I had to stay. It doesn't matter anyway. I love this town and the people in it. I want to be here."

Alex leaned in a little closer. "But your real family must......"

"I know they must miss me terribly. But I couldn't go. I HAVE to be here. I can't explain but I had a feeling that I couldn't leave." She scooted a little closer to hear him.

"Well if it's fate then you're destined to stay here." Alex scooted closer to hear her.

"Fate?"

"Yeah fate. As in if something is destined to happen then it will no matter what anyone else does....like the kiss we're about to have," Alex managed to say before the sake took power of both him and Ami. She pushed away from him.

"No. I won't be hurt again," she whispered to herself as Alex fell asleep in her lap. She looked at him and smiled. "At least I have my 18th birthday to look forward to in a couple of weeks," she thought warmly.

A/N: This is mostly just filler space to set the road for what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed. BTW if you want to join my mailing list email hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com Please please pretty please R/R.


End file.
